


Silver-haired Jewel

by nevermind (feihart)



Series: [The Wolf Pack] [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foxes too, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Okay like one, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/pseuds/nevermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the beta was being taken away he did something for the first time in a long time, in a streak of violence and blood and killing - Sehun looked back.</p><p>Sehun wanted him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-haired Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> sehunXmember; nc-17; wolf!au  
> no proofread, unbeta'd
> 
> I started this in 2014. I remember how in love with this AU I was. /screams.
> 
> I posted it under nevermind, as it is a series I have started and never finished (I have some of it outlined and everything!). It's a series of scenes about the dynamics in this wolf pack, led by Kris. I don't intend on finishing it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

******SILVER-HAIRED JEWEL**   
sehunXmember; nc-17; wolf!au   
no proofread, unbeta'd

The moon shone brightly over the forest, its white light coming intermittently through the foliage. It was enough light for the animals running underneath it. The wolves pawed their way through the dirty ground, careful not to rustle any leaves or scare away their prey. Sehun wasn't worried. The whole of the pack was trained to be very well skilled in hunting, and he was amongst its best members. He wasn't clumsy like Zitao, or as oblivious as Yixing, and he liked to remind them of it by bringing in the biggest game.

Though they weren't the best hunters, he still liked to play with them.

The rest of the pack moved on a little further into the forest, but the three of them stayed closer to the outskirts. They were separated, but Sehun could still  _ smell _ the two others,  _ feel _ them, lurking around in the dark nearby. Zitao growled lowly from the right as if to confirm his position, issuing a challenge. Yixing responded with a low mewl of his own, and the wager was set. 

Sehun stood where he did on all fours, silent, listening. The air was stale, dry, smelled mostly of dead leaves and rotting wood, and there was nothing in these parts of the woods big enough to catch. But there would be one animal, bolder than the others, recognizable by the long scar Zitao had left in its fur, who would try to slip past them and that was the one they'd chase. Whoever could catch it tonight would be freed of their responsibilities for a whole moon cycle - he'd snag it. 

His ears perked - a bed of leaves was disturbed to his right, then he caught the faintest glimmer of fur in the moonlight - a deer. Sehun moved, ran after it, and could feel the others' bloods boil as they sensed it too, and heaved to keep up with Sehun, to surpass him and catch the buck before he did. The wind whipped around him as he cut through trees, making a beeline for the other animal. He was five feet away, maybe four -

Sehun stopped suddenly, snout raised high as a distinct scent wafted towards him. It was coming from further into the forest. Sehun followed the scent, coppery and thick in the air. It was unmistakably blood, but he could tell it wasn't from any of his brothers or the usual game in the area.

He entered a clearing, a wide area uncovered by trees that marked the center of the forest. The pack was assembled, mostly hiding in the trees, apprehensive, surrounding something. Sehun returned to his human form as the others did, and walked up to the edge where the trees ended. There were two figures in the glade: first, the broad, naked silhouette of the pack leader standing feet away from another hunched body. Sehun didn't recognize him, although he could tell he was another shape shifter, like them. The unknown man sat, unmoving, shivering under the scrutiny of the pack. He was folded over himself, arms supporting his weight as he tried to alleviate as much pressure as he could from his bleeding calf. His head was dipped low, his silver-blond bangs serving as a curtain, falling like a waterfall over his features.

Sehun scanned the creature, a burning desire for him growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt the unfamiliar urge to run to him and wrap him in his arms, cover him with his body if only to hide him from the eyes of his alpha. He didn't. He didn't dare even take a step further without the leader's express command, and it was as if this shape shifter too, who wasn't a part of their pack, knew better than to move while he was here. A low buzz seemed to build amongst the members as Sehun physically reacted, releasing more pheromones than he had since his last heat.

"Fox," the leader Kris said, authoritative voice rumbling over the gossip running around him, echoing until it reached even the furthest members and everyone quietened. The fox winced hearing him call, as if the very force of his voice shook his whole being. "You're far from the North." Kris cocked his head, observing the shape shifter’s white-ish blonde hair as it swayed with the harsh jerk of his head. "What's an Arctic Fox doing in my territory?" he asked, but the fox didn't answer. "Do you belong to anyone?" His eyes dilated excitedly, flashing red once. The animal shivered, gritting his teeth as pain shot up his leg. He didn't answer or look up, but Kris could see the gears turning in his head, his mind calculating, searching for a way out - but Kris made sure there were none.

Sehun shivered in his spot, and Kris noticed. He turned his head to look at Sehun and their eyes crossed. There was something feral in the beta's eyes, almost as if he were warning Kris to leave the shape shifter alone, to back down - to the  _ alpha _ \- The anger was gone as quickly as it had come, Sehun's gaze flat, but Kris had seen it.

The alpha smirked and rolled his shoulders backwards. "I'll take that as a no," he said, talking to the buck but still looking at Sehun. "Come here," he barked, this time directed at him. The few wolves around him whimpered and retreated, the leaves rustling as they moved back. Sehun stayed before he slowly approached, ignoring the feeling of apprehension growing in his center. He stood next to Kris, whose mischievous smirk widened as he laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. "My most trusted beta," he started, because he liked to remind Sehun that though he was strong and important to the pack, he was also inferior to him. He looked to the shape shifter, Sehun did the same. "Take him," he said simply. The animal jerked again while Sehun turned to look at Kris, eyes searching, but for what he didn't know. "Didn't you hear me?" he almost growls, gaze darkening. His voice was deeper as he spoke his next command, and it didn't seem to bother him that he was asking him to defile another man in front of his brethren. "Mount."

He didn't compel him to do it, but Sehun didn't object the second time either. He pressed his lips into a thin line, his hardened cock twitching excitedly despite himself.

He slipped out of Kris' grip and walked to the center of the glade, where the animal was crouched. Sehun stood over him for a moment, unmoving, before he lowered himself. The buck moved, his left arm reaching up to grip Sehun's forearm in one quick, pained motion; the pack seemed to hold its breath behind him. The fox was breathing heavily, controlled  wisps of air coming in and out of his nose as he tried to keep himself collected. His grip tightened around Sehun's forearm. 

"Please," he breathed, voice sharp despite the shortness of breath. "I'm not healing as quickly as I'd like."

Sehun thought this was his way to beg for his life, but the alpha had given his order and he couldn't very well refuse him - he didn't want to, what with his body reacting violently to the thought of fucking the buck senseless, injured or not.

He didn't say anything. He turned the buck to his side carefully so his calf could be exposed to him, then leaned down to lap at the injury with his tongue to catalyze the healing process. The fox hissed, relieved, removing the pressure of his weight from his arms and relaxing, but only for a moment. The healing had accelerated and Sehun could continue. He took two fingers to the buck's entrance and began probing, earning another sharp hiss from the animal. Sehun looked up and caught the cold glare of the fox, and he briefly wondered why he wasn't protesting more when he realized he might not have seen another way out. Hate the situation as he might, the fox started self-lubricating and releasing hot breaths, becoming more aroused as Sehun's gaze didn't leave his and his fingers worked their way inside of him.

Sehun removed his fingers then pushed the buck down on all fours. There was no other preperation, only the harsh, halted movement of Sehun's cock as he penetrated.

There was a howlish growl that escaped the fox as he sputtered to life, as if his body was just now aware of what was going on. The size of him had him reeling, his elbows giving way under him. He groaned in pain and tried to crawl away, but the wolf held him fast by the hips. He whimpered then growled as if to counter such a weak noise, and stilled, controlled, heavy breathing as he adjusted.

Sehun wanted to give him time, but he bucked forward once, as if he too were suddenly animated by the movement and the angry noises leaving the fox's mouth. He stayed resolutely silent when Sehun started pulling in and out shallowly, grinding his teeth together, only letting the occasional painful grunt escape. It was uncomfortable at first, but as Sehun rut his hip, increasing his speed, the pain dulled into something pleasurable. The fox mewled, craning his neck to glance at the man as he defiled him before his pack. Sehun folded over him, resting the side of his face against the pale plane of the other's back. He turned his head, nose nuzzled against his skin, fangs bared over his shoulder.

" _ Stop. _ " It was the leader's booming voice that came right before he could sink his teeth into the fox's skin, before he could mark him as his own. Sehun's eyes flashed angrily, but he slowed his thrusts until he came to a stop. His body was hot atop the other animal's, sweat shared between them, and when he pulled out, the fox collapsed.

Without wasting time, Kris barked and a few wolves came forward to pick up their member and their captive. He watched as they heaved them up and took them back to camp, the fox awake but his body limp. Sehun must have fucked him well, but that was the furthest he was willing to let that go. The beta had been ready to claim him. The desire was stronger than him. Kris couldn't let that happen. Sehun was among his strongest. He couldn't let him mate with a  _ fox _ whose power and strength was yet unknown to him. He could very well be a hindrance, and would have to dispose of him soon. But because he was left in his territory - and a little bit for Sehun's agitated sake - he decided to take him back to the den. 

As the beta was being taken away he did something for the first time in a long time, in a streak of violence and blood and killing - Sehun looked back.

Sehun  _ wanted _ him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I can post the outlines of the scenes that were to follow! They're detailed enough to get an idea of what is going to happen. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
